Bleach: Super Beach Sex party
by TheSuperKing
Summary: Ichigo, Toshiro, and Hanataro get tick into staying at a beach house with all the girls. Follow as they have quite the stay here. Follow as each of them get into certain...situations with a group of hot girls in one Mansion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Take place after Fullbringer Act**

 **(Also very first story on this site to help me get started.)**

 **Thumbnail image by Rtenzo at**

Ichigo turn his head to look at the short soul reaper captain.

"So they drug you into his too, eh, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"First of all, It's Captain Hitsugaya to you." he hissed, "Second, yeah they did." he said with a defected face, head down.

Ichigo also gave a look of disappointment at himself. "Orihime said that Urahara himself told her around this time of year, hollows would mostly be appearing at this beach. So she told me to get pack since we might be here awhile. As you can see...I fell for it. Like a dumb ass." Ichigo explain then release a sigh.

"Can't be any worst then how I got tick." Toshiro said and begin to tell his story. "Rangiku told me they were trying new places for the captain meeting and that they were coming here. So she finger we should meet up with them since I want to give my opinion before they decide." now it was his turn to sigh. "Can't believe they got me with that. I mean really! Who noon that she was that good a of planer?" Toshiro was really mind blown from this.

" _It's amazing if you think about how much she sleeps and drinks all of time._ " Toshiro thought.

"Oh come on it's not that bad."

Both soul reapers turn to look a Hanataro Yamada building a sand castle. "That easy for you to say Hanataro. Your Captain and lieutenant didn't need to tick you. And get out of the sand already! What are you 10?" Ichigo half yelled. "We're still in our normal clothes anyway."

"Oh stop being a party pooper Ichigo."

All three guys turn to face a scene before them. The whole Soul society women's association, included Orihime, Rukia, and Yoruichi, but no Yachiru. There were still wearing their normal cloth as well, and it appears they all had their own bags. Most likely for their stuff.

It consists of Rukia, Orihime, and Yoruichi. The first two who ride alone with Ichigo, while Yoruichi was the first one there. Soifon and Yoruichi was standing together as you would think. There was also Unohana who drive here in a family van with, Isane, Kiyone, and Nemu, along with Hanataro. Rangiku and Toshiro drove here in a regular car with Momo and Nanao.

"What do you expect? I mean I can be doing better things right now then this." Ichigo spat. Toshiro nodded in agreement. "He's right I'm a Captain remember? I got paperwork to do and-"

"But all you done is paperwork Captain!" Rangiku butted in. "When was the last time you had time to yourself for once?" the busty soul reaper stand there tapping her foot waiting for answer.

Toshiro didn't answer her question but instead ask. "And where is everyone else? Like Ukitake, Yachiru, or even Kyoraku? Now I know Captain Kyoraku would just love this." Toshiro said with a huff.

Nanao push her glasses up as she began to speak. "Unfortunately my Captain and Ukitake gone with the head Captain for unexplained reasons. And the president of our club has fallen ill. So it's just us."

Ichigo decided to speak now. "Excuse me if I'm wrong but didn't we do this before?" he asked.

"Yes two years ago if I recall. But with resistant events such you regaining your powers back." Nanao said.

"It's a good time as any to relax don't you agree?" Rukai said finishing Nanao sentence.

Toshiro jeck his head up when she was done and spoke. "Wait by that explanation it only answer why Ichigo here. But what about me and Hanataro?"

Rangiku was the one to answer that. "It because it wouldn't be fair if Ichigo was the only guy around all these beautiful, wonderful women. And like I said you been working a awful lot these past years with no break."

"I bought Hanataro for the very same reason. That and all every other man was busy with something or was going somewhere else." Unohana explain to him.

"Why didn't you just made it a all girl outing then?" Hanataro asked.

"Cause it be boring without some men to tease, wouldn't it?" Yoruichi answered.

All three guys deadpan at her answer and thought the same thing in their heads. "Is that really why!?"

Momo was the one to get everyone attention. "Uh, shouldn't we go ahead and get settled in with our stuff."

Everyone look up to tell it was getting late. They all turn to see the place that they be staying in for the next 69 days.

Some of the people jaws fell open when they saw the beach house or beach mansion to call it.

"Yep, even though he couldn't come, my brother made sure we had everything we need for our stay." Rukai announced proudly.

"Well we make sure to put it in good use. Okay everyone hoped to it! Want to get a good night sleep for tomorrow!" Yoruichi yelled to everyone and they made their way up.

Ichigo, Toshiro, and Hanataro wondered what was going to happen here.

One thing for sure it'll be quite the vacation…..

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Toshiro Hitsugaya laid peaceful on his nice queen size bed.

The inside of the place was almost breathtaking. There was big kitchen, lot of living spaces with couches and flat screen tv's. Everyone also got their own rooms. Each with a pado for them.

Toshiro had just had breakfast and seen everyone left to do their own thing. But he decided to just sleep the day away. For the first in a long time he truly felt peace and….

"Captain there you are!"

The curtains to the glass door to his pado was thrown open letting in the sunlight onto the short soul reaper sleeping face. Making him groaned and stair in his bed till he finally open his eyes to be ment with the face of his lieutenant. She had on some jean shorts and a very revealing back top that show her midriff and cleavage.

"Rangiku...what are you doing? In. My. Room!" he said fostered with being woken up.

Rangiku laugh at his mad face thinking it was so cute. "hehe, well you don't want to sleep the whole day when there so much to do silly." Rangiku said in a playful voice.

"That's was what I was trying to do!" Toshiro yelled while jumping out of his bed. He had on a white tank top and blue boxer shorts.

"Oh….My bad!" Rangiku said as she rubbed the back of her head nonchalantly.

Toshiro just face palm himself. Knowing full well that she might do something like this. " _Next time I'll lock the door_." he thought till he felt two soft orbs on his neck.

Knowing already who it was he just only question he needed. "Rangiku. What...are you doing?"

"Well since you're up anyway, why not come hang out with us? Momo was asking about you and I'm was think of taking her and Nanao to the beach for a dip." Rangiku said.

"I thank you for the offer but-"

Before he could finish Rangiku pull him out of his room and to where the others were waiting. "Great! So you won't mind after all. Let me and the girls just get everything." and just like that Toshiro was gone.

 **In the town, at the clothes shop:**

Ichigo was sitting on a breach outside of a clothes shop with bags of clothes by either side of him, looking bored out of his mind.

Yoruichi, Soifon, Rukia, and Orihime all wanted to check out the shop to see if they could get the girls some new swimsuits and outfits. Since the old ones they brought was a little old and out of fashion.

Luck being on Ichigo bad side just happen to make them walk in on them while they talking about carrying all those bags. I'm pretty sure you can guess the rest.

Finally after an hour Orihime and Rukia came out with a few bags in hand. "Are you guys done yet?" Ichigo ask in a very fostered tone.

"Relax Ichigo were just about finish these things take time." Rukia said then reach in her bag. "We even pick something out for you guys as well." and pulled out a bag that has the name boy stuff writing on it.

But Ichigo didn't pay too much attention to it as he took a notice to something or someone. "Um, where Yoruichi and Soifon?" he ask.

Orihime went ahead and answer him. "Oh, they said to go back without them. They're picking up the rest of the stuff for tomorrow.

"Oh, alright then, now what?"

As if a lightbulb turn on in Orihime head, she spoke. "Hey Rukia? Want to show Ichigo our new swim suites?"

"W-Wha..What?"

"Yeah Orihime that's a great idea?" Rukia quickly grabbed Ichigo's arm and drug him along. "Hey wait a minute here. What are you doing?" Ichigo was in a panick.

"Oh don't worry Ichigo we just want you to tell us how good we look." Rukia said nonchalantly.

Ichigo could only think of one thing as he was pulled into the women's changing rooms. " _This is not going be good."_

 **Back over with Toshiro at the beach:**

Toshiro was on a beach towel under an umbrella for shade. People who know Toshiro powers should know why he not a beach person. He did creak open an eye to see the group of girls playing in the water.

The best thing about this beach is that there it was so big. That it has so many places to go if you want a private party somewhere. For example is these caves they found.

The girls consists of Momo, Nanao, and of course Rangiku. Momo was wearing a purple one piece bikini kind of like her old one. Nanao seen to have kept her old one, the dark pink one her captain brought her. Rangiku still had her old one as well, but it seems it has shrunk a bit. That or Rangiku grown a bit since she last put it on.

Her top look like it was about to rip any second now. The same for the other girls as well. Momo started growing to her breasts to a c-cup and a bit. For Nanao there still wasn't any major changes to her chest, but who knew she had a such bubble butt? I guess it hard to tell in her soul reaper outfit.

Toshiro felt a shir in his tunks a bit watch them splash around in the water. Thinking it'll be best to leave before Rangiku comes over to annoy him again and place him in a even more embarrassing position. He got up while they weren't paying attention.

He found a nice spot to take a dip and cool off.

There he thought to himself. " _What am I doing here? I should be working on my bankai"_ he had been training with his bankai ever since the winter war. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Sometimes not even being able sleep night.

Toshiro was knocked out of his mind wondering by a voice next to him. "You seem stressed out." Toshiro turn to his left to see his lieutenant. Well it was more her breasts thanks to his short size. Trying to break free from her top.

Toshiro just sighs and turn around. "Well sorry I can be like you and be all fun and games." he said with a huff.

Rangiku just got a poat her face. She had made this idea to get everyone to take their minds off things for awhile and relax after what happened with the war. Especially him and Momo. She to get him to enjoy himself somehow. Her eyes wandered till she saw something under the water. She smirked as an idea came into her head.

Toshiro notice the weird look on her face and decided to ask. "Rangiku you're getting that look again. The kind when you come up with a plan." he ask worried and back up a bit for safety.

But got pulled back to before he could get away. Putting his face between her soft orbs of flesh. He had been used to this after letting happened to him for so long. But it didn't change the fact that he found hard to not think about how good they felt.

"Rangi-! " he try to say but was cut off. "Shhh….just relax. I'll take care of you." Rangiku told him and sent her left hand under the water while keep him close to her amazing bosom.

Toshiro jump and blushed a little when he felt some bush the crotch of his swim trunks. Rangiku smile welded at what she was feeling. "Oh, captain. I didn't know you had such a...tool for a short person." she said as her stay where it was.

Toshiro slowly felt his penis harden at the contact he was receiving. But he knew he had to stop this. "Rangiku, a-as you Captain-" he didn't finish cause Rangiku already let him go.

Confuse by this Toshiro turn to look at where his lieutenant was going. She step out of the water letting it dripped off her body. Gosselin in the light. He was able to see her nice big ass and thighs, swinging back and forth, her boobs bouncing as she walked.

She sat down on the sand and patted down a sport nice to her. Why don't you laid down next me. I might make you day...much better." she said in a sedation voice.

Toshiro though didn't move from his spot. Lucky Rangiku knows just the trick to get him over to her. "Oh, okay captain. I it fine. You can stay there then." she said looking away from him.

This got Toshiro confused, wasn't she just trying to get freaky with him?

Just after that she than went on to say, "I'll just find someone else to have fun with. Someone….Taller. And more….Mature."

As soon as she finish, Toshiro whole face got red with anger. "Wha-What are you trying to say….lieutenant?" he said trying to sound tough, as if that last comment on his size didn't affect him.

Rangiku smirk got welder as she then said. "Oh nothing. It's just that I wanted to see how much of a man you were below. But it seems you're too much of a child and want to wuss out."

Toshiro felt his pride get hit by every word she spoke. Rangiku could just tell that she almost got him and he just needed one more push.

"Well I guess I'll just-"

"Enough!" Toshiro yelled.

Rangiku turns with wide eyes. She was kinda surprised to see him break so soon. He probably knows what she was doing and wanted to get her stop before she said more. Plus you could also guess that he was curious about what she wants.

He got out of the water with his normal stoic face and sat right next to her. "Alright I'm here. What are you gonna do now?"

Rangiku decided not to ask why and just go with it. "Good boy captain! You did it all by yourself to." she said like a mother would talk to their kid. Getting on Toshiro neves more and more.

"Rangiku!"

"Okay, okay. Just lay down for me and I'll take care of everything." she said.

Toshiro even still so reluctant deep down, did what she said and laid down on his back on the sand. Now Toshiro never had or been in any sort of relationship, though some say he hold some feels for Momo, didn't know what to expect.

Rangiku went ahead and got started by pulling down his trunks. Toshiro felt the breeze go around his expose limp penis. He calm down after the stunt that Rangiku pulled in the water. So he was pretty soft at the moment, about 5 inches.

" _Well it'll be hard soon enough."_ she thought.

With no time to waste she did the one thing that would get him a full length. She gently put her hand on, her soft fingers surrounding his member made him jump and look down to see what she doing.

"Rangiku! Why are you-" She put a finger on his lips to stop him. "Just watch for now, my cute captain." she went back to her work, rubbing her thumb on the head of the penis, with another hand fondling his ball.

Toshiro face was red like a tomado. With this new feeling coursing through his body. Rangiku position herself so her massive boobs were right on his thighs, feeling the softness of them as well Toshiro was at full mass, about 8 inches, pretty wide as well by 2 inches.

Rangiku eyes widen at the member of the small captain. "Wow, talk about big. I think it time to move to the fun part."

Rangiku let go of Toshiro erected cock and process to remove the top holding her giant melons. With a pulled at the back. The top fell to the ground letting her F-cup jugs jiggle around. Toshiro had to hold back a nose bleed and not pass out when he saw the bouncing fleshy orbs in face. It was the very first time he seen them fully, her big pink nipples for him to see.

While he was distanced by her tits, Rangiku took the liberty to wrap his hard penis between her soft melons. Toshiro release a moan because of this as his whole length was buried in her bosom, with only a small part of the head barely out.

"You like that captain? Then get ready for more." in no time at all she move her boobs up and down slowly, making Toshiro eyes roll back and moan. " _I can't believe how hard it already is."_ she thought it been a long time since she done this so it was making her excited as well.

As for Toshiro, the little captain couldn't believe was happening one minute he was on his bed trying to sleep the day away, the next he is on his back on the sand. With his lieutenant giving him a titfuck. "Ra-Rangiku.." he was trying to lower his voice so no one will find them, but it was getting kinda of hard with him feeling something build up in his dick.

Rangiku also felt it when his dick started twitching between her boobs. She decided to end this quick and bent her head forward to use her tongue to lick the top of his head. Throwing Toshiro into a moaning fezzy.

"I-I feel…something...ohhhh!" with a pulse from his penis and a blast of cum stray from the tip. Rangiku had to close her eyes from the blast. After a few minutes Toshiro finally calm down and his dick limp.

When he open his eyes to see Rangiku face and boobs cover in his white seed. She had let go of his penis letting flop on his stomach to put a finger to her cheek. Getting some of the captain cum and popping it in her mouth.

"Mmm, I didn't know you had such a...good taste captain." Toshiro blush at the comment and from watching his busty lieutenant eating his cum. "But we should probably get back before the other get worried or think something up." she said.

Toshiro could only nod at this still feeling shaking up from the...action they just commit here.

With that Rangiku put her top back on and Toshiro his trunks.

They walk back to Momo and Nanao, the former ran up to them asking where they been.

"Oh I was such teaching Captain Hitsugaya here some swimming techniques." Rangiku anwer.

Momo look at Toshiro with curious eyes. "Wow Shiro, I didn't know you couldn't swim."

Toshiro face check gone red with embarrassment. "Well I...um" but Nanao step in to save him. "I think had enough fun and the sun for one day. It might be better to head inside."

"Great idea Nanao. Lets all go inside and chill, hahaha." Toshiro quickly said.

Everyone turn to look at the short captain strangely. They have never heard him laugh before. Toshiro also noticing this quickly compose himself again.

Momo decided to break the silence that everyone went into and said. "Are you feeling okay Toshiro? You look different or something."

Toshiro just stuck to his stoic face and said. "Just finally having fun that all." he than turned his eyes to Rangiku, who gave him a sexy wink making him blush again.

" _Yeah, finally."_ he thought.

To be continued…

 **Preview: Next time we're going back with Ichigo and his situation with Orihime and Rukia. Plus we are going to see how Hanataro is doing through all this.**

 **Note: Okay just to let you guys know, some chapters are going be split between what the Boys are doing or going through. Sometimes a chapter going be about only one if need to if they aren't in the some spot.**

 **2nd. If you are wondering about pairing, remember this a Ichigo/Toshiro/Hanataro x harem story, so chances are at less everyone going get into something with one or more character more than once or sometimes maybe even two guys with one girl. I don't know yet still thinking.**

 **3rd. Yes every girl or woman bodies are more enhanced in this story. Think about something like Rtenzo pictures is you need an idea. Here is his website:** **/rtenzo/**

 **Check him out he is amazing, I'm gonna try to get him to make a thumb nail for this or use one of his images for this story.**

 **4th. If this take awhile for these chapters to come out. Don't worry I'm just working on other like school most of the time but I will write these at fast as I can and as best as I can.**

 **Thank you for reading have a good day...or good night? Whatever time it is for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the Woman's Clothes shop:

Ichigo was in the changing room waiting for Rukia and Orihime to get change. They had drag him into the changing room, which let me remind you that only women are supposed to be in there, to show him their new outfits they brought.

"Please hurry up. I don't want to in here the whole vacation." he thought. It was the one time he was happy to be out of town. He didn't know if he could take it if Chad, Uryu, or god forbid someone from his school saw him in here.

A voice from the other side of the red curtain knocked Ichigo back to earth. "Don't worry Ichigo! We're coming out right now!" it was Orihime. Ichigo straightened out his back and put on his normal face. He was used to seeing them in bikinis since this wasn't the first they done this. So it was naturally to not see him be excited or anything like other guys would be...only this time will be something he wouldn't expect.

The curtains was pull back and out walked the both of them. Since the last time he saw her, Rukia has grown a little bit. Before she was mostly cute, skinny, and flat. But now he can see that she started growing in that area a little, only about a B-cups, she was still skinny and small. But the one thing she really has now... was a nice big ass hanging out. He did remember one night Kon commented on her butt once but didn't pay any attention to it. Now it was full, thick, and heart shaped for a petite girl to mind you. With strong curvy legs too.

Orihime also seems to have more curves as well. Now Orihime was already had big assets then most girls he met. If Rangiku was

a more top heavy woman and Rukia was a more bottom heavy. Then Orihime was one of those ladies in between. Her jugs was still bigger than her own head but not as much as Rangiku's. With an heart shaped ass but smaller than Rukia's. Now why is Ichigo thinking about now? Well it mostly because of what they're wearing.

They both strut out of the changing room side by side like they were in a fashion show and did a pose with both their eyes closed.

Orihime had on a very small red tube like top that left the bottom and the top parts of her breasts exposed covering really only her nipples form view. A what could only be described as red mini skirt that left a lot of her thighs out for everyone to see. Her arms were above her head, her eyes close probably for dramatic effect, and her legs cross with her left foot in front of the other.

Rukia's attire was bit different but almost the same. She had on a tiny white triangle top that left just enough of her breasts exposed. Her bottoms was more like a white loincloth and because her back was towards him, Ichigo could she that the back of the outfit was more akin to a white thong. Showings her juicy ass cheeks to him. Her back was turned towards him, with her hand on her hips. Her eyes were closed too.

The both of them also seem to be wearing some black high heels to add some height.

"Soooo, what do you do think?" Orihime ask very excited to hear his opinion. When no sound was heard they both open their eyes. "Ichigo?" said boy was staring at them with his mouth grape open and a blush on his cheeks.

Rukia smirked at seeing this. Ichigo was most known for being a prude to things like this. Feeling bold and wanting to tease him a bit, she walked towards while swaying her hips seductively.

"what's the matter Ichigo? she walked till she push her body near his. Places her hands on his chest. As soon as Ichigo felt her touch she, he regain his composer and move away from her.

He cough and spoke. "They're nice just a little relieving."

Orihime heard this and immediately try to cover her chest with both her arms. Which didn't really help cover them. Then it did make her assets pop out more through her arms. Meanwhile saying what she can to explain their choice of dressed. "Ahh...it not we trying to be." she snatch the back of her head blushing. "Yoruichi and Rangiku said to be more daring with our looks. So we...um, took their advice." she gave a nervous little laugh at the end.

Ichigo frowned at hearing those two names. "I really need to stop letting Orihime hang out with those two. I think they're starting to get to her." Ichigo thought. He didn't want Orihime to turn into those two.

All though. Looking at Orihime now, when she not so shy about her clothing. Ichigo had to admit she does pretty hot. The way her top was showing off more of breasts then ever she before. Her long legs and fat thighs.

Rukia notice that Ichigo was little distracted by something. Her view turns to Orihime and put two and two together.

"Hey I think we should get back soon." Rukia suddenly said making the both of them look at her. She walked towards the exit, each step making her ass wobble a bit, till she heard Ichigo say something. "Uh, shouldn't you change back then?" he ask.

Rukia turn to him and said. "Why? We went to the trouble of putting them on. Don't you think we be wasting more time taking them off?"

Now Ichigo was snatching his head trying to come up with an excuse for that. It wasn't the fact he didn't want them to. But more like he was worry about all the unwanted attention that their swim suits might get from people, especially men.

"I don't see why not. We're at the beach already. Might as well give them a walk test." Orihime said before Ichigo could say anything.

"Good, now let's get our stuff then." and they both walk out without changing.

Ichigo just stood there wondering, "Why do I even bother?"

A voice called out to him from outside. "Ichigo? You coming?" Orihime asked. After letting out a sigh he called back with a, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." exiting the changing room as well…

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the beach Mansion at 2pm.

Ichigo and Hanataro was in front of a HD flat screen TV in their just some shirts and sweat . Eating some breakfast which was a bowl of rice with a egg on top.

Ichigo last night had an interesting time with Rukia and Orihime. The two girls had made him go clothes shopping with Yoruichi and Soifon. He had to sit and wait for Orihime and Rukia to come out in some revealing swim-suits that made his jaw fall. But also walked them home, where a lot of people, mostly man, was ogling them to no end. Lucky with him there all the men ever did was stare. Yet of course they wanted to get their asses handed to them. When they got home they found Yoruichi and Soifon alone on the couch. The latter had a huge blush on her face. When asked all Yoruichi said was they were just helping each other with their Bikinis. Deciding he didn't want to hear more at less he wanted to not sleep tonight without seeing stuff in his dream. He went up to his room.

Meanwhile during that whole thing Hanataro was with Captain Unohana, Nemu, Isane, and Kiyone out shopping for stuff for the house. It was already look nice enough, but with it being done by Byakuya, a man with no sense for the modern style. Unohana decided that they should make the place more fitting for this vacation.

No one is sure how but when they work up there looked to be some upgrades to the house. It still had that Byakuya noble japanese feel to it. But with some couches like the one Ichigo and Hanataro was sitting on. A few boomboxes, a few thing in the kitchen, and they found some things in there rooms as well. Also...and you won't believe this. A real pool and hot tub out back.

When ask stuff like, how and how did you do that while we were asleep? Okay only Ichigo really ask that one.

Unohana had said that she and Nemu had taken care of it by themselves.

Oh and just so you know. When asking Mayuri if Nemu could come along with them on the trip. He agreed but he order Nemu to follow whatever Captain Unohana and her squad had to said. To make sure that she had at lest someone to lead her while he was nowhere to be around. So the why Nemu seem to be tagging around her and her team now.

Now back to the two on the couch.

Hanataro put down his bowl and ask Ichigo. "So Ichigo, how was shopping with the girls?" Ichigo began to answer him. "It was…" but had to stop mid sentence for the response. "Okay. What about you?" he quickly ask trying to change the subject.

"Nothing special." Hanataro said. "We just got a few more stuff for the house."

At the same time both of them had finished eating. Yoruichi and Unohana had walked out into the living room. They seem to have finished doing some yoga.

Yoruichi had on a spaghetti top. Showing the upper part her E-cup breasts. Making bigger than Orihime's Triple D-cups, but still smaller than Rangiku's G-cups. She was wearing black yoga pants that shape her big ass nicely. Which surpasses Rukia's own butt.

Unohana was wearing pretty much the same thing except with her shirt being blue instead. Her body though was much different. So far she was the only woman so far to match Rangiku bust sizes. Her shirt snuggling to keep them cover was failing when the upper part was popping out so much. Her black skin tight yoga pants really show of how thick and long her legs were, and how wide her hip was. Her big pillow like ass look like it could crashed a man if she sat on them. All this with a flat stomach and fit finger as well.

When both of them walk out Hanataro jumped to his feet and bowed to his Captain. "Good morning Captain Unohana. Do you need anything?" he said, trying not to look at their sweaty bodies.

Unohana just give a wee shake of her head. "No Hanataro I'm fine. Please, returned to enjoying yourself." she said with a soft smile on her beautiful face.

Blushing Hanataro quickly bowed again and sat back down next to Ichigo. Who was trying to hold in a laugh at Hanataro performance. The little guy must not be used to talking with his higher ups regularly.

Yoruichi grab some towels and pass one to Unohana to clean some of the sweat off. Then both of the ladies took a set on the couch next to the boys. Ichigo and Hanataro each had view down each of the women their shirts to their cleavages. "Wow. _I have never seen Unohana like this."_ Hanataro thought. Thanks to the fact that

"Hey Ichigo, mind if I have the remote for a second." Yoruichi asked, gaining his attention off of her chest.

He nodded and said "Uh, sure." passing it to her. She flip through a couple of channels and stop one with a commercial playing.

It show what look like a giant party by the bleach at some club. With a whole lot of girls in bikinis and dancing on poles. In middle of the screen appeared some letters saying. "Come get invited too the biggest. Hottest. SEXIEST. Party every." then below read where the address was and how that you needed to get in.

Yoruichi smiled at this and said. "A party? Well that seem like fun don't ya think?" Ichigo knew where this was going. He and his classmates has heard about this party. "I don't think you really won't to." he said.

Hanataro look at him and asked. "Why not? You don't want to go?" Ichigo turns to the short medic. "It's that I don't want to." he said trying to sound truthful. "It's not the kind of party you used to." he said, when he saw Hanataro confused face, he try again. "It more adult, you know? Plus you need a invite and you need to be at less 21." he cross his arms. "And getting invited is very random at times. You never know-" a voice interrupted him.

"HEY EVERYBODY! WE GOT INVITED TO A PARTY!" the voice belonging to no other than Orihime. There was silence in the room, all three people on the couch turned to Ichigo, all of them with smiles on their faces . Waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sure that is a total different party she talking about." he got up off the couch. "I'll go check what it really is." he said and left out of the room.

Everybody else sat there for a moment till Yoruichi yawned and got up. "Well I'll go get ready for the party." and took off upstairs.

"I suppose that goes for me too." and with that Unohana got up and left as well. Leaving only Hanataro.

"Well I guess that just leave me. Hehe." he said and gave a small laugh.

"You are incorrect. It just leaves us." a voice said next to him.

"Ahh!" Hanataro jump, almost falling off the couch. Sitting right next to him was Nemu the lieutenant of squad 12. Dress in nothing but a white form fitting bath robe. Nemu had almost the same body shape of as Orihime, with a slightly bigger bottom.

Hantaro calm himself a bit and got himself back on the couch while asking. "How...how long have you been there?"

"Just now." she replied with her same emotionless, but pretty face. Her and Hanataro was already pretty acquainted with each other. Counting the times they had meet up when both of their captains have come up to each other a few times and on the drive here with Unohana in her van.

"I heard talk about getting ready. Has something?" she asks, her eyes on the TV never moving in the slightest.

"Yep." Hanataro answer. "Well I think so. I'm pretty sure we all got invited to this huge party going on."

"A party?"

"Mm-mm. You know with food, drinks, and dancing." he explained. "Dancing?" she asked and then point at the TV. The commercial was still playing. She was pointing at an area where some young women were doing some kind of weird dance.

One of them had their backs towards the camera and was making her butt go up and down, kinda making it bounced. There was one doing the same thing on a guy's crotch.

"Dancing like that?" Nemu ask.

Hanataro didn't say anything right away and scratch the back of his head. "Uh... I guess that is a dance you can do." he said a little red in the face watch the women twerk on TV.

"Then I too would get ready to go." Nemu said and got up to head upstairs. Leaving Hanataro alone.

"I feel like she didn't fully get it." Hanataro said to himself...

Tonight in front of the party gates at 10:00pm.

After a big debate the whole group decided to go the party anyway since there was nothing else to do at for the rest of the night. Right now they were all standing in line outside the gates waiting to get through the bouncer.

Since it was a beach party everyone dressed the way you imagine.

Rangiku had on a small pink crop top that barely cover her breasts or her stomach, a black thong leaving her thick ass out, and white high heels. Orihime and Rukia was in their outfits they wore for Ichigo in the changing room.

Momo gotten a new bikini for this instead of her purple one piece. She gotten a purple two piece that show off how much she grown a little. To her C-cup breast and her butt.

Nanao, even though she was one of the more resistant ones to go to the party but still was kinda forced to go. She was being the prude that she was. She wore a long sleeve yellow sweater that cover her whole upper body. But it left her legs bare and it didn't reached far enough to cover her dark blue bikini bottoms, so it good to assume that her top was the same color. Also had on black sneakers

Nemu had a light blue one piece that resembles the one Isane had wore years ago when everyone first went to the beach. Along with a pair of blue high heels.

Speaking of Isane. Her outfit consists of a grey tube top that was really small and tight against her soft F-cup jugs. Leaving her belly exposed. A grey bikini bottom and some heels help put the rest of it together.

Kiyone wore a light green one piece with the a lot of her back expose. You could see she wasn't as curvy as the other girls but that didn't mean she didn't look sexy in her swimsuit. She was on the small size in the breast area, but had a nice slim wrist and a good wide hips. Giving a her a nice tight booty for the men to see.

Unohana had a…. very revealing style for her. A very small black top with a zipper that didn't cover her stomach and could barely kept her breast back. A black thong that did very little to hide her ass and some heels as well.

Last was Yoruichi and Soifon. The two wearing not something that could be called a swimsuit.

Yoruichi had a small yellow bikini string top. That look like it was about to pop because of her breasts. Actually yellow jean short shorts. With a matching pair of yellow high heel pumps.

Soifon wanted to intimidate her master. Wore basically the same thing but in pink.

As for the boys. Well Ichigo had on a black vest and red pants. With some sneakers on. Toshiro with a dark green t-shirt, black shorts, and some socks with sandals on. Hanataro with a yellow button up shirt, jeans, and brown shoes.

"Alright next." the bouncer called.

Everyone step forward and showed him their group invite. Luckily an invite was you need. They didn't really worried about ID or age. That's how Toshiro got in, but not without the bouncer commentating on his size. Toshiro had to resist pulling out his sword and freezing the whole place. But he decided against it since he it would ruin the whole night for the others….

2 hours later inside.

"How do people found their way in this place."

Everyone kind of split up when they got inside. Right now Hanataro was upstairs in the party house not really sure what to do. There a DJ playing music with people dancing or drinking. Hanataro wasn't sure where everyone else was but he know they were most likely fine.

He himself has had a few drinks during his time here. It wouldn't be the first time he had any sort of beer. "I kinda wish Ganju was here. He'll love this." he and Ganju had become good friends now a days.

"Maybe I should have told him and Ku- Agck!" But out of nowhere something like an arm reach around Hanataro neck and pulled him back. A second later and a door shutting and locking. He was in what look like to be a bathroom.

"Hey what are you-" he stop dead in his sentence to see….Soifon?

The female captain had her back towards the medic and was towards the door. Probably making sure it was all the way lock.

"Captain Soifon?" he said. "Did you need something or-"

He was stop when he felt a small knife being push towards his neck. He look down to see the captain of 2nd squad herself, holding said pocket knife with a killer look in her eye.

Hanataro immediately back up holding his hands up in panic, yelling. "Hey! Hey! Easy now! I..uh...didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Hanataro follow her command and close his mouth. He took a close look he saw her face was a little red and he smell beer. So she was a little drunk. After seeing he was obedient she did a little indcases with her knife to the toilet in the room. Hanataro turn and saw that both seats was fully down.

"Sit." she said and he did.

After that she went to stand right in front of him. Her knife still in her hand.

It was a full minute before she made her next order. For some reason her intense stare she had on him this whole time was slowly started to waver and her cheeks turn slightly redder.

"Now….show me your penis."

To be continued….

 **Hey I'm back. Took awhile yeah, but you know how it is work and stuff. Don't worry I'm keeping this story going.**

 **I also got another story going on. The New Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Check it out if you get the chance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey forks. We are back and ready, on with the show.**

Hanataro was in a...very weird situation.

He sat there in the bathroom with what appears to be a drunk Soifon holding a pocket knife to his throat. And said person had just told him to show his…..private parts. To her.

"What….show you…..my what?" he stuntted.

Soifon straighten herself and said her command louder. "I said Show. Me. YOUR PENIS."

Hanataro didn't respond in anyway for he didn't know what to say in this situation. But Soifon was not waiting for his permission.

She reach out with unarm her hand and unzipped his jeans.

"Hey wait a-" Hanataro was silence when she pressed the knife farther on his neck. "Don't. Move." she said seriously and sternly. Hanataro willing compiled not wanting to upset her in anyway.

Seeing that her point was made clear she continued with undoing his pants. When she was finished she proceeded pulling them down around his ankles. Leaving him in only his boxers.

Even though Soifon didn't feel like getting too close a man like this as she was. She knew that it was necessary for her experiment. So swallowing her pride she grab the waistline to his underwear and pulled it down where his Jeans were. Make Hanataro member exposed to her.

As of now Hanataro's face was as red as a cherry. He had just been pants...by a girl. He looked down to see Soifon's face was just as red as his was.

Soifon stare at the soft dick in front of her. " _So this is what men have that lady Yoruichi talk so much."_ she thought. You see the whole reason for this is because Soifon don't get what the big deal about these...dicks. That most women, including her lady Yoruichi, seems to think so much about.

Soifon look up at Hanataro, whose face had a mixture of both sacred and embassies. "Don't move at all. Understand?"

Noticing the fact she still had the knife in her hands Hanataro willing nod.

"Good." she said with a smirk on her lips. She firmly take hold of his soft penis. Making him flinch a bit at the contact. "Who knows, you might enjoy this." she said as squeezed the soft organ.

She let her grip soften a bit and begins moving it up and down. Pretty much giving him a handjob.

"Ahh.." Hanataro tried to hold his moans in not wanting Soifon to think of him as a pervert, but when she began to quicken her pace he found he couldn't keep his mouth shut as the pleasure took over.

Quickly his little friend came to life getting hard and standing at 7 inches. He was pretty thick though about 3 inches wide.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Soifon asks. Her little handjob came to a stop making Hanataro let out a wiper for more. "We aren't done yet though, so just sit back for now." she got up off the floor. For the first time since they been in this room. She put the knife up. Placing it in her shorts pocket, which she unzipped and dropped to the floor. Big surprise, she had no underwear

Blood dripped from Hanataro's nose as he stare at her pink lips that were out in the open.

Soifon step out of her shorts and pick them back up in her hands. She search through them and pull out a roll of tape. A fast as lightning she quickly wrapped up his hands together and raise them above his head.

"We can't have you try anything alright." she saw that he still to cover up his manhood with his legs. But she was easily able to spread them with her hands. Allowing the thick penis freedom.

Soifon turn her back to him and begin to walk backwards. Hanataro begin to sweat as she hovered above his lap and dick. He was kinda enjoying the view of her ass though.

He felt a hand around his cock, which Soifon was trying to line it up with her vagina.

In her mind Soifon was thinking why was she doing this. You see a while before this Soifon was spending her time with her mentor Yoruichi by the bar. Although her mentor wasn't quite paying attention to her.

Instead her teacher was more focus on the orange hair substitute. Who was with the human girl Orihime and the soul reaper Rukia. When Soifon asked what was wrong, she noticed WHERE her mentor was looking at. A bulge showing an outline of the boy's penis. She couldn't understand it, here she was in a hot outfit for her teacher, and instead of her Yoruichi was looking at something that is no different than a strapon but more disgusting.

Being the way she was, Soifon with jealous fueling her, and a little aclocal in her as well. She was confident she could prove no simple dick could actually satisfy her or Yoruichi. As soon as she spotted the first male alone she made her move. Hanataro just happened to be the first guy she saw. That was either very lucky or unlucky of him. You can decide.

Soifon knew she couldn't stop now, so after once again swallow, she lower herself down. Hanataro watch as his member slide through her lower lips into her pink flower.

Soifon gasps as she felt his cock filled her. When the head came in she stop to let herself get used to the shape. It felt different they the didlos she and Yoruichi uses. There was no blood since her hymen was broken a long time ago by Yoruichi herself.

Hanataro moan as his vignaly was taken, and not in the way he, or anybody else hoped it would. After a few seconds Soifon began moving her hips, grinding on his shaft but going no deeper.

She moan and let out a few grunts she did this. Getting a bit used to it Soifon went lower, almost taking the whole thing in and sitting on his lap. Soifon face was so red from this. She had no idea what she was feeling. " _This is different than I had thought….kinda good actually."_ her mind was getting a little hazy from this but she quickly remember what she was trying to do.

" _What the...NO! I can't be please by a Men! A dirty, disgraceful MEN!"_ Soifon quickly move her hips up and down slowly at first.

Hanataro threw his head back as part of his cock enter and exits out of her hot pussy.

"Captain Soifon...you're so tight." he said through his teeth. He began to thrust up into Soifon making more of his penis go into her.

She let out a small scream at more of him enter her. "Hey! Who said you can-agh!" Soifon moan as his dick reach deeper in her pussy, rubbing her most sensitive spots. Soon she gave into it and try to meet his pace.

Hanataro begin thrust rabidly, letting his hips meet hers. The sound of her ass smacking could be heard pass some of theirs grunts.

During the fucking, some of the tape around Hanataro hands manage to come off. Noticing this Hanataro gave a strong tug and pull them apart. He reached around Soifon to her tits and starts roughly fondling them while thrusting.

Soifon is caught off guard by this and turns to say call him off. But as soon as she turns her head Hanataro manage to caught her lips in a kiss. He now fucking a fast pace, slamming into hard. While all she can do is take it.

After a few minutes the pleasure that been building up finally explodes as Hanataro yelled out. "I-I'm cumming!"

A shot of his seed covers the inside. The hot cum rushing to her womb causes Soifon her orgasm, letting out a loud moan.

"Aghhhh!"

When their orgasms subsided they drop to the floor. Soifon on the bottom and Hanataro on top, both of them panting, but trying not to fall asleep.

Though it wasn't over yet when another voice spoke up.

"Well, well so this where you were little bee."

Both soul reapers look up from their sport on the floor. Standing there with a smirk was Yoruichi, the cat herself.

"Room for one more?"

 **To be continued…..**


End file.
